


Hypnoctober Day 6

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Vague Part 3 Spoilers, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Vampire Mesmerism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - biting)Mitsuki sits up again, turns a little to face Yamato better, and puts a hand on his thigh. “Hey, do the thing.”





	Hypnoctober Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "biting" so I thought a vampire au would make that easy, but then things got a little. out of hand. sorry about it.

Mitsuki barrels into Yamato’s room with his hair barely dry, clad in nothing but boxers and a loose-fitting t-shirt. The night is winding down—Mitsuki was the last to shower of the seven of them, as usual, pushing his extra practice to a late hour—and Yamato’s already lounging on his bed, looking at his phone. 

“You don’t have to pretend to be sleepy for me,” Mitsuki says, landing hard on a spot near the foot of the bed and making Yamato bounce with the mattress. “I know you don’t need it.”

“Just because I don’t _have_ to sleep doesn’t mean I don’t _like_ it,” Yamato replies. He puts his phone on the bedside table but doesn’t make any move to sit up, grinning at him.

He doesn’t have his false teeth in, so his fangs are obvious even through Yamato’s lazy smile. 

“Wasted talent,” Mitsuki says, flopping backwards to rest his head on Yamato’s shins. “If I had all that extra time, I’d actually have our dances down.”

“You have them just fine,” Yamato says, and finally sits up to put a hand in Mitsuki’s hair, stroking gently. “You could probably add an extra nap to your schedule, with how hard you’ve been working.”

“That’s not true, and we both know it,” Mitsuki half-sighs, but he shakes his head and clears the frown from his face in seconds. “But we don’t have to talk about that.” Mitsuki sits up again, turns a little to face Yamato better, and puts a hand on his thigh. “Hey, do the thing.”

“Could you be a little vaguer about that? People might talk.”

Mitsuki laughs, punches Yamato in the leg lightly. “You know what I mean!”

“So, do a backflip?”

“Hey!”

“A triple axel?”

“ _Yamato-san!_ ”

“Hmm…do you mean _this_ , then?” Yamato moves his hand from Mitsuki’s hair to stroke his cheek, and looks at him directly.

It’s barely a physical movement, but it hits Mitsuki instantly—a sudden _pull_ towards Yamato, like there’s a hook behind the back of Mitsuki’s eyes that Yamato is pulling on with his own. He leans forward, wanting to be closer to Yamato, but then Yamato pushes him back, just a small amount of pressure at his shoulder, but it’s enough of a suggestion that Mitsuki finds himself feeling pinned down where Yamato places him.

“Well? Was it that?”

Mitsuki’s vision focuses a little, but the connection is still there. “Yeah. Yeah, that.”

Yamato grins, a sharp and almost threatening smile, but Mitsuki can see right through him, even with his mind still a little foggy. There’s no danger here, not with Yamato.

Mitsuki blinks, and suddenly he’s at a different angle, flat on his back underneath Yamato, who’s holding his wrists above his head, hands cushioned by the pillows. Mitsuki knows he’s small, but moving him into position that fast was definitely superhuman, something only Yamato could do. Sleeping with a vampire definitely has its perks. 

Then Yamato’s kissing him, soft teasing pecks up Mitsuki’s jaw, his hands moving from Mitsuki’s wrists down to his chest. Theoretically, Mitsuki could move his arms now, with them completely free—but the second he tests that theory, his elbows seem to lock, his wrists stay exactly where they are, even his fingers feel stiff. It feels like he’s bound, but instead of rope, the only thing he feels around his wrists is Yamato’s will, his thoughts. Like he can almost hear a soft voice continuously whispering _don’t move don’t move don’t move_. It’s exactly what he needs right now, control taken away from him so completely that he doesn’t have to spend any amount of worry on anything else, his focus narrowed to Yamato and nothing more. 

Yamato leans in to the hollow of Mitsuki’s throat and takes a deep breath, and even though Mitsuki can’t feel his fangs against his skin, it still sends a shiver through him at the thought. But no, Yamato said he wouldn’t, that taking any amount of blood from him was too dangerous, so as much as Mitsuki wants to think about the full vampire experience, he trusts Yamato not to hurt him. 

Not that he has a choice, at the moment, to do anything but completely trust in Yamato’s word, as Yamato takes a moment to lean away to look Mitsuki in the eye again, and before he can blink, Mitsuki goes completely limp. His arms feel like lead, his mouth can’t form words, he can’t even move his hips as Yamato starts to ease a hand into his boxers.

Yamato’s left hand stays on Mitsuki’s chest, stroking down the lines of his muscles, swiping across his nipples and giving the occasional pinch, while his right hand mimics the same teasing motions on his dick. Mitsuki might have complained, under normal circumstances, but these circumstances are anything but normal, his own desires stripped away in favor of Yamato’s, and what Yamato wants is a pliant, obedient Mitsuki who will let Yamato take his time. 

And every time he obeys, every second he spends still and limp for Yamato, he feels warm, a soft sort of pride washing over him that he’s able to do so well, he can almost feel a silent _good job, Mitsu_ coming from Yamato’s heart. Yamato cares for him. Yamato will keep him safe. Yamato-sama will make him feel good. 

When he finally starts stroking Mitsuki for real, it feels like too much, like he’ll catch fire, and he can’t even close his mouth to muffle the desperate moans that spill out of him. But Yamato-sama won’t let him die, Yamato-sama still needs him, Yamato-sama just needs him to wait a little longer, hold out a little more, he’ll be rewarded for being so good for Yamato-sama—

“Now,” he whispers, and Mitsuki cries out and comes, hard and fast, hips jerking without any permission from either of them for a few moments before he goes limp again, breathing heavily, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Yamato kisses him on the mouth this time, deep and slow, the way he rarely does when they’re together like this—too dangerous, he’d always said, like he said about anything involving his mouth. But he’s going all out, now, gently biting at Mitsuki’s bottom lip with his front teeth, not the sharp ones, and tonguing his way into Mitsuki’s mouth like he’s chasing after something delicious. 

“Was that good?” he asks, somehow looking just as out of breath as Mitsuki considering how little physical exertion he’s actually done, and Mitsuki nods, still dazed.

“Good. I thought I’d give you one last night before you’re gone.”

_What?_

Mitsuki blinks, and then there’s pain lancing through his entire body, focused on a single point at his neck. He can’t see, can’t move, can barely process what’s happening until Yamato sits up again, his mouth red. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Sorry, Mitsu. It was always gonna end up like this.”

Mitsuki can’t move, but his body does, his arms and legs shaking in sudden convulsions as the pain hits him again, throbbing from the open wound in his throat.

“At least you’re the first, so you don’t have to be conscious when you see the rest of them turn. I guess I do like you enough to give you that.”

Mitsuki’s mind is running so slow, or maybe his heartbeat is, pounding in his ears at what feels like a slower and slower pace as each second passes. Is he dying? It’s hard to say, his head is so fuzzy, he can barely create his own thoughts, and the warm blanket of Yamato’s will superimposed over his own feels cold now, like talons digging into his skin instead of a gentle, guiding hand.

“Jeez, I hate watching this…”

His vision starts to go red at the corners, the soft voice giving suggestions that made him feel so good before starts to become louder, harsher, _serve Master, obey Master, kill Master’s enemies_.

“Ya…ma…” Mitsuki tries to cling to something, anything of his own, but all he catches is _anger_ and _betrayal_ and _fear_. “You…bastard.”

_serve obey kill destroy serve obey kill destroy serve obey_

“Don’t look at me like that. I need you for this, I joined this group in the first place only so I could do this!”

_serve obey kill destroy serve obey kill destroy_

“I—I’m just doing what I need to. I don’t need to justify myself to you.”

Mitsuki can barely hear his voice, just his will, his revenge, his certainty—

“You’ll just be a ghoul soon, anyway. Just a zombie. I don’t—I don’t need to say anything to you.”

_serve. obey. kill?_

“Fuck.”

_no_

“No.”

Mitsuki feels a hand—Master’s hand, Master guiding him, sitting him up straighter. He can just barely see Master lift his own wrist to his mouth, and he holds it out to Mitsuki, blood dripping. 

“Fuck it, fuck this, what am I doing?”

Mitsuki looks at his wrist.

“ _Drink_ , damn it!”

Mitsuki obeys Master’s order immediately, perfectly, drinking the blood from Master’s wrist. He doesn’t taste it, doesn’t care, just does whatever—

The pain hits him again, even harder than before, and he barely has time to scream before the world goes dark.

-

Yamato holds Mitsuki close, cradling his head in his lap. He thinks he wasn’t too late, Mitsuki should wake up with most of his will back in place, but—

He has a lot to explain to Iori in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
